mistbornfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
There are many characters in the Mistborn world, and this page will try to cover as many of the characters as possible. There may not be some of the minor characters listed on this page, and if you notice this, please either modify it yourself, or notify a user. Thanks!! Vin Vin is the main protagonist in the series. She was recruited to help overthrow the Lord Ruler by Kelsier after it was noticed that she was Soothing an Obligator's emotions in a scam that her boss Camon was running. At the begining of the first book when we meet Vin she is a very untrusting girl growing up in Luthadel in the Central Dominance. She knows that she is special in that she has Luck (Allomancy) to help her survive in the thieving crew that she's in. She has an older brother named Reen, but he deserted her. She still hears his voice in her head, however this is revealed to be Ruin. Her sister was a Seeker, her mother was insane. Her mom killed her sister and gave Vin an earring, effectively bestowing Vin with increased use of Bronze. Reen, seeing this terror, fled with Vin. After he deserted her, Vin found out that he had been killed by Steel Inquisitors, trying to protect her by denying her existence. Her father, Tevidian was the last Lord Prelan, and was executed by the Inquisitors. Vin lived a hard life, and grew up on the streets. Reen taught her to trust no one. She has trouble going against this, but eventually learns to trust the fellow Crewmembers. While attending balls in the guise of Valette Renoux, Vin falls in love with Elend Venture, a nobleman, and heir to the strongest noble house. Elend becomes King at the end of the first book, marries Vin in the second, loses his title of King, and becomes Emperor at the end of the book. This effectively makes Vin empress. The Church of the Survivor, especially Captain Demoux, view Vin as a deity, the Lady Heir. Kelsier Kelsier is the main male character in the first book of the Mistborn trilogy, and he is the leader of the rebel crew and Vin's mentor. Most commonly known among the skaa as the Survivor, Kelsier is a wily Mistborn who plans to topple Lord Ruler. Kelsier becomes the new God figure that replaces Lord Ruler starting the Church of the Survivor revered by the Skaa and even the new Emperor of the Final Empire Elend is a member of this new rising religious organizations. Dockson Dockson is Kelsier's best friend and crewmate. He has known Kelsier for a long time, and worked with him to topple the Lord Ruler. He is no Allomancer, but he seems much more intelligent than the rest of the crew gives him credit for, and they give him a lot of credit. Dockson shares Kelsier's hate for Nobility, and is chosen by Kelsier to be the Governor of Luthadel after his death. Dockson is killed by Koloss during the Siege of Luthadel. Ham Full name Hammond. Ham is a member of Kelsier's crew, and is a Pewterarm or Thug. Ham enjoys philosophical bouts, especially when the receiver of his wisdom is Breeze. During the first book, Ham is made the general of the skaa rebellion army and takes command during the revolution which sparks the begining of the Collapse. During the second book he takes command of Elend's household guard while training Vin in the ways of combat. Breeze Breeze is another member of Kelsier's Crew, and his allomantic power is soothing. He is very egotistical, and likes wine almost as much as he likes himself. Clubs Clubs is a Smoker, carpenter, and owns a business where he and his employees use their copper clouds to protect skaa from the Lord Ruler. He received his Allomancy from his father, and he is Spook's uncle. Clubs is a realist, usually saying the depressing facts that nobdoy else will mention. He dies in the second book, during the Battle of Luthadel, where he is cut down by a koloss. Although a reknowned skeptic, he finally accepts a religion of painters from Sazed before he dies. Spook Spook is a Tineye, and Clubs' nephew. He has an incredible respect, even worship, for Kelsier. He always speaks using eastern street slang, causing many unusual situations throughout the series. His real name is Lestibournes. Spook has expressed romantic interest in Vin, and other female characters in the series. He is sent to spy on the rebellion in Urteau during the third book. The Lord Ruler Rashek is the Lord Ruler, and a former Terris packman. He kills Alendi and takes the power at the Well of Ascension. He rules the Final Empire and appears to be immortal through the combined use of Feruchemy and Allomancy. He created the Steel Ministry, its Inquisitors, Kandra, and Koloss through use of Hemalurgy. Throughout Mistborn, the Lord Ruler is assumed to be Alendi; his killing of the latter is revealed at the end of the book. Because he was both Terris and ingested allomancy, the Lord Ruler possessed both Allomancy and Feruchemy, which when combined gave incredible power. Through this, he was almost invincible. He also stored up an immense amount of healing power, so much that he could heal almost any wound. For example, in Mistborn(book) Kelsier says that he was burned to little more than a skeleton once, and he healed in a matter of minutes. Rashek himself says he was dismembered once. However, drawing all of this Feruchemical power from his body placed such extreme strains on his body, that if he lost his metalminds, in a matter of minutes, he would die since he drew so much power from his own body. Sometimes, what he would do is burn some of his own small metalminds, therefore creating a new allomantic metal entirely, which therefore released tenfold the energy at once. Marsh Marsh is Kelsier's brother. He is a Seeker. As part of a plot to dethrone the Lord Ruler, Marsh became a spy and acted as an Obligator, providing valuable information to Kelsier's crew, including the information about Soothing Stations. Marsh was selected by the Steel Inquisitors to become a new Inquisitor. Kelsier and the others thought that Marsh had been killed by the Inquisitors and this led in part to Kelsier's decision to confront the Lord Ruler. After Kelsier died, when Vin fought the Lord Ruler, Marsh killed the other Steel Inquisitors in Luthandel and saved Vin's life. After the fall of the Lord Ruler, Marsh eventually came under control of Ruin, as Ruin used the Hemalurgic nature of the Inquisitors to control them. While controlled, Marsh fought with Sazed to prevent Sazed from alerting Vin to the true nature of the prophecies. Eventually, Marsh proved critical to stopping Ruin when he briefly resisted Ruin's control long enough to remove Vin's hemalurgically charged earring, thus allowing her to directly access Preservation's power. Sazed Sazed is a Terrisman, Steward to Lord Renoux and a Keeper of Terris. Sazed is a user of Feruchemy, scholar of religions, and rebel amongst his order. Sazed, like other Terrisman stewards, is a eunuch to prevent breeding and the spread of Feruchemy's gene. Sazed is a scholar, and studies religion and other ideals to teach when the Lord Ruler falls and the people are free. During the second book he falls in love with fellow Keeper Tindwyl. After her death during the Siege of Luthadel, Sazed begins to doubt his religions and usefulness in life. All throughout the third book Sazed tries to rediscover his religion, eventually discovering right before Ruin attacks the Kandra Homeland. At the end of this battle, Sazed absorbs the power of Preservation and Ruin, becoming "God" and restoring the world through use of knowledge recorded in his copperminds. He makes Spook a Mistborn and heals the damage he did to his body by flaring tin so much. This is revealed to be a request from Kelsier. Elend Venture Elend Venture is Vin's lover and husband. He is a nobleman and heir to the prestigious House Venture. He meets Vin at a ball while she is in the guise of Vallete Renoux. He becomes King at the end of the first book. He drafts a constitution so that an Assembly can vote no confidence in the King. The King also has to find their aproval before doing many acts. This is a constitutional monarchy. The council votes no confidence in the king and choses Lord Penrod as the new one. About this time, Elend becomes a member of the Church of the Survivor, as doing so boosts his popularity among Skaa. Elend becomes emperor when Vin kills Straff Venture and intimidates his replacement, Lord Penrod, and Lord Ashweather Cett. Vin finds the Well of Ascension, and then the mist spirit stabs him, with the goal of having Vin take the power. Vin releases the power, along with Ruin. Vin saves Elend by feeding him Lerasium, effectively making him a Mistborn, and a powerful one at that. In the third book Elend and Vin, now married, conquer most of the Final Empire with the hope of finding special storage caches the Lord Ruler left behind, left with messages on how to fight Ruin. Straff Venture Straff Venture is Elend's father and the most powerful Noble in the Final Empire before the fall of the Lord Ruler. Lord Ashweather Cett King from Fadrex City that marched an army to Luthadel in book 2, and then was an ally and general in Elend's army during Allrianne Cett Lord Ashweather Cett's daughter of about twenty years old. A misting rioter and lover of Breeze. she was first seen in book two fleeing Cett's army to come over to Luthadel to be with Breeze. She later convinces Cett to come to the aid of Elend Venture against his father and the Koloss army. in the third book she becomes a invaluble member of the crew due to her her allomatic powers, travelling to Urteau with Breeze and Sazed. Category:Character Category:Reen